The Routine
by TwistFiction
Summary: 'Get to your dorm' He said. 'It'll do you some good.' How is this good...? Why did I let it get this far? Dramione's mistake. One-Shot.


**Summary: **Lots of things can happen when a helpless, drunk Hermione enters a room wityh Draco Malfoy. What will happen?

Mature content, themes, and explicit language.

Disclamer: I do not own anything, except the plot.

*The Routine*  
_

The laughter coming from the back filled the room. Ron looked back to see Hermione and Ginny. What's that in her hand? Bloody hell! Is that fire whiskey?

Ron rushed up to the two girls with a disappointed look on his face. "Hermione! Ginny! What on earth are you two doing?" His voice was stern and his face was serious, but the two girls didn't really care; Suddenly the two bursted out into a fit of giggles. "What's funny? I'm asking a serious question!" He was getting anygry, then Hermione tapped his head.

"Ron, Ron, Ron. Why so serious?" She giggled at the last line, knowing it sounded quite weird. "Lighten up! Have some-" She looked at the drink in her hand, and shrugged. "Have some of this stuff! It's so good! Well, not a first.. At first it's really gross then, it gets good." She nodded, and Ginny nodded aswell still in a fit of giggles.

"Enough! You are going to bed!" he spat, and Hermione just sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Okay... Professor."

Ron sighed, he felt bad for raising his voice. "I'm sorry. Just get to your dorm, it'll do you some good." She nodded in agreement and Ron escorted her to the head's dorm and then left after she went inside.

My god, everything is spinning. This is weird, Hermione laughed.

"What are you laughing about, Granger?" a reconizable voice from across the room asked.

"Drace?" Hermione was a bit surprised. "Why- ha. Why are you awake? It's quite late."

He rolled his eyes. "I should ask you the-" He then smelt a strong scent of Fire Whiskey. "Good god, Granger. Are you drunk?"

She shook her head. "No silly, you're drunk. Why would I be... Drunk? You are being so- What time is it?" She walked towards him, and plopped herself on the couch next to him, he had a weird look on his face when she sat next to him but shrugged it off.

"Half past three."

"Holy shit! It's late! I should go-" Soon enough she had dug her face into Draco's chest.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Granger?" He spat pushing her away.

"You- you smell so good, and you have very nice abs. Woah, do you workout?" She asked this getting closer, letting her hands roam where they please; Draco was a bit startled at first. and he should feel disgusted by the way she was touching him, but he doesn't. He's fine with it.

Draco pulled her closer, and moved her chin up so that they were now face to face.

"Draco.. What are you-"

"Shh, don't say anything." As he said this he had pressed his lips to hers, both eyes closed, her lips so soft he never wanted it to end.

She broke away from the kiss and slipped his shirt over his head, then began tugging at his pants. Draco moved her hanfs, and slipped her sliky, red dress off of her smooth shoulders; his hands moved over her body. Hermione had now removed his pants, and trousers.

"Hermione.. Are you-" She cut him off.

"I want to do this." And with that he unclipped her bra, and removed her panties pulling her close feeling her soft skin against his. She could feel how rock hard he was, and this scared her for a moment, he was big- too big.

Draco slipped his hand between them, moving her legs apart. He then slipped a finger through her folds, sliding it up. She let out a moan making his shaft throb, then he slid a second finger up, moving them in and out; her moans became louder and more frequent until he couldn't take it anymore. He flipped them over, and placd his head at her enterance.

"Relax.." He whispered and she nodded closing her eyes. He slowly pushed groaning. "You're so tight, Granger." He continued pushing, and Hermione dug her nails into his back whimpering. Draco pushed once more this time with more force, and she gasped.

Soon pain was swept away by pleasure as he began to go fastrer. Her moans grew louder, and louder as he slammed into her. "God, Draco. Don't stop! " Hermione was almost at her peak, clinging onto his shoulders.

The way she said his name made his stomach turn. "Say my name..." Hermione looked confused and didn't say anything, he slammed into her again. "Say it!" He hissed. He slammed into her again, and she let out a gasp moaning his name loudly. With one final thrust he came, as did she seconds later. He dropped ontop of her and they were now breathing heavily.

Hermione was catching her breath back. "God.. That.. Was..-" Draco cut her off suddenly.

"That was great.." He smirked, then sat up, grabbing his clothes. "But, it can and will never happen again."

Hermione looked up at him, confused and hurt. "What? Why not? Was... Was I bad?"

"No, you were great. Listen, Granger... We're two different types of people. I'm a pure blood, I'm rich, and you, well you're a mudblood, and you're poor." Draco's words were harsh and they hit her like a bullet.

"So what? We -" Draco shook his head cutting her off, again.

"We forget about this. We go back."

"Back to what?" She was hurt, and confused.

"The routine." Then stormed off to his room, closing the door and leaving poor Hermione on the couch to cry.

'Get to your dorm' He said. 'It'll do you some good.' How is this good...? Why did I let it get this far?

-TwistFiction.

Hope you guys enjoyed it. It's my first finished One-Shot. Don't hate? R&R please!(:


End file.
